The Declaration
by StarNoble81
Summary: The title says it all!
1. Brennan

I don't own Bones. :(

Brennan's Office

There was only one place you could find Dr. Brennan at six in the morning, which was sitting in her office. She couldn't help but think about Agent Booth's question. She couldn't understand how he didn't already know the answer to that fateful question. Not really paying much attention to her surroundings she was jolted back to reality when she heard Angela.

"Hey sweetie! What's wrong, you look upset?"

_'OMG, what time is it? Holy crap! I have been sitting here doing nothing for two hours! I need to manage my time more wisely. What has Booth done to me? How do I respond to her with an honest answer? She can read me like a newspaper.'_

_"I'm fine, just a little confused," was all she said to Angela. Right then Angela knew something was wrong._

"Sweetie, what are you confused about? What happened?" Looking at her best friend, Brennan tried to get herself ready to explain before crying. Finally she spoke.

"Well, yesterday afternoon Booth asked me how I feel about him. I was a little shocked." Angela sat in stunned silence. That was not at all what she expected. She contemplated the best way to respond.

_'How do I ask how that's a bad thing? Wait, she probably ran. Hmm, how do I get the most information out of her, without sounding nosy? Let's see, oh I know the best way.'_

"Well, Bren, what did you say? I mean you did say something right? Please tell me you didn't run?" Brennan just slowly looked away sheepishly.

"Oh, sweetie come on, I'm wrong right? Please tell me I was wrong! Why didn't you answer him? You can't just run from him. You know that only makes it worse right? He probably thinks the worse." Angela exclaimed.

"Well, I don't get it. How does he not know how I feel about him? I'm always there for him, I fight for him. I just got up and slowly walked away. I was in a daze. It totally, completely, shocked me and hurt me a little Ange. I didn't know what to say or do. I did the only thing I knew to do, which was walk away and I now know it wasn't the best thing to do but I panicked."

They just sat there looking at each other for what seemed like years to Brennan.

_'I can't stand uncomfortable silences. Why is Angela not responding? I really did screw up didn't I? UGH!!'_ Angela sat there trying to think of the best way to explain to her best friend that she needed to tell Booth about her feelings. That she can't run from him. She means too much to him and it isn't like he would ever leave her on his own. When Angela finally went to speak Brennan stood, looked at Angela, sighed and walked out the door in search of Booth. Angela, slightly worried, got up and followed the uncharacteristically quiet Temperance Brennan.

When Angela noticed where Brennan was headed, she stopped dead in her tracks to take in the scene that was about to take place right in front of everyone in view of "Booth and Bones." When Booth finished speaking with another lab worker he turned around and almost ran into Bones.

"Umm, hey Bones. What's up?" Booth said in just above a whisper.

"We need to talk now, in my office. Please and thank you." That was all Booth got in response before she turned around and walked off toward her office. Booth nodded and followed her. Once they both had entered her office Brennan shut the door, locked it, closed the blinds to her office, and sat down beside Booth on her couch.

Booth opened his mouth to speak but before he could Brennan asked "You asked me something yesterday. Do you remember what you asked?"

_'Ha, like I could forget what I asked her. I so would love to just say I love her right here, right now, but I can't, not until I know how she feels about me. It's just too much to risk.'_

"Yeah, I remember everything I said and you did." He tried to read her facial expression like he always did but he couldn't read her, she had too much going on for him to catch on and ride the waves of emotions on her face. Worried she was going to close up and not continue he said, "Look, Bones, its ok, don't worry about it. You don't..." Before he could finish she interrupted him.

"Yes I do Booth. How could you not know? I mean I have been trying to show you for forever. I know I'm not good at expressing my emotions and that I suck at reading people, but I thought I was doing a great job showing mine. At least good enough for you to know how I feel. I guess I was wrong. I mean, it wouldn't be the first time. I suck at this kind of stuff. Maybe Angela was wrong. I knew I should have just done what I always do, compartmentalized everything. Ugh, I knew this would happen. I would look like a fool and lose you. I can't believe I was a fool for..." She was stopped mid sentence when Booth crashed his lips to hers.

"Bones, I didn't mean to upset you. I wanted to make sure I wasn't reading you wrong. I thought you did. I wanted to go with my gut and heart but my brain as always said, 'You fool! She doesn't love you. She could never love a man like you.' I don't know. I'm an idiot. I mean, look at me, I couldn't find a better way to make you stop talking besides kissing you. I mean, don't get me wrong, I want to kiss you, but I shouldn't have without making sure it was okay. Ugh, see I'm the fool."

By the time he finished speaking his chocolate eyes looked at her blue orbs and he saw tears waiting to fall free. A lone tear finally broke free and ran down her porcelain face. "Booth, I care so much about you. I have never felt like this for anyone. You mean a lot to me. I feel secure in your arms when we share a "guy hug." My heart melts every time you use that charm smile of yours, which you need to be more careful using, if I might add, because it is a highly dangerous weapon. I get bugs in my stomach when you smile at me or even look in my direction. When you compliment me I get all embarrassed which is irrational because it's just a compliment. Angela says I am in love with you but I don't believe in love. Love isn't a real emotion. I mean, I don't think I love you. If you can show me and prove that love does truly exist, then I may have to say I am in love with you." Booth smiles at the fact that this woman in front of him is a genius, but yet she can't get a simple pop culture reference right. She is truly amazing. She has no clue she is in love.

"Bones, you are something. Something special, real special you know that? I feel the same way as you do. It is love that you feel for me. Believe me; I would never lie to you. You know that, right? I have felt love for you for a long time now." They sat there staring at each other for a while before Bones spoke again.

"Booth, I trust you with all my heart. That's what makes us such a great team. Can you promise me to never leave me? To always be there for me if I let you in and love you like I want to? Can I know that you will always be faithful and not use me for biological urges? I need to know that I'm not going to enter into a relationship with you and then get hurt. I can't take that again, especially from you. I can't help but say what you said back in our second year of partnership, 'we are the center and we must hold.'"

_'How do I promise that, knowing that if I was to die on an undercover case it would be the same as abandoning her willingly. I can't break her heart. I couldn't, correction, wouldn't do that to her. I love her.'_

"Look Bones, I am going to promise you this and I am going to explain what I mean. I will promise you that I will never use you for my on benefit. I will never cheat on you. I will never lie to you as long as I live. As for leaving you, all I can say is that I will never willingly leave you. The only way I would ever leave you is if you tell me to leave. Even then, I will not go without a fight. I will do everything in my power to fight for you. I want you to understand that if something was to happen to me on a case and I did end up dying it was not me abandoning you. Trust me on this; I would fight to stay here. I would never he able to leave you. I just couldn't do it; it would kill me to leave you. Do you understand what I mean? I want to make sure you know how I feel and that you understand I would NEVER leave."

_'I hope she understands. Please Lord, don't let her run. Please let her understand I want her for forever. I could never abandon her.'_

"Booth, Seeley, you mean so much to me. I understand and trust me; I don't plan to push you away. I can't take not having you around. I have become so dependent on you that, it bothers me slightly that I have become like that. I shouldn't be like that. It is highly irrational to depend on someone else. You have nothing to worry about."

_'I hope I am doing the right thing. I can't take another person leaving me. Did I tell him that I love him yet? Hmm, maybe I should. Wait, would that be a good idea? Maybe I should wait a little while. I need to make sure that he isn't going to leave, so that I don't embarrass myself.'_

"Bones I have loved you for a long time now. I finally realized it when I thought it was too late. I had almost lost you and was hoping that once I found you I would tell you but, I panicked."

Booth and Bones sat for a while staring at each other taking in this new bit of information they had both shared. With all the emotions going on in the room you would need a knife to cut it. The crime fighting duo sat in Dr. Brennan's office thinking of the best way to now go about their feelings. Several things still had to be discussed. The number one issue: tell Booth's boss, Cullen, and pray that he wouldn't split the two up. Second problem; tell Brennan's boss, also Booth's ex girlfriend, Cam that they were now a couple. Brennan of course thinking Cam would be highly upset that Booth wants to date her instead and say that he and Cam were over. Her number one fear being Cam would fire her. She would like to think Cam was beyond being five years old.

Booth was wondering the best way to tell Cullen he was now dating his partner. Also, what was the best way to tell your ex that you are now dating your partner, her employee? He was in quite the situation. The only other problem either could think of that neither knew the other was thinking about was how to tell Parker Booth and Rebecca, Parkers mother. Booth was worried neither would be happy with the new change in his life. Mostly he was worried about Parker since he meant so much to him. Brennan was scared Parker would be mad that she was now dating his dad.

_'What if he doesn't like me? What if he doesn't want me to date his dad? Oh no, I didn't think through this.' _Brennan, being Brennan, started to panic. She couldn't believe what she had done. She dropped her head into her hands and started crying. Booth started to panic, thinking he had already messed up.

"Sweethea...Bones what's wrong? What did I do? Did I already say or do something wrong? Please tell me what I did, I want to fix it." Bones looked up with fresh tears streaming down her face.

All she could say was, "Booth, I am so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" She got up to leave. Booth grabbed her not thinking of anything besides hugging her senseless and asking what she was sorry for.

"Bones wait, what are you sorry for? You did nothing wrong. Please, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." She spun around and looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

"Think about it Booth, we can't be together. Cullen will split us up, Cam will probably want to fire me, and Parker probably can't stand me so he won't want me to be dating you and I would hate to even think about Rebecca's reaction. She probably doesn't want me around her son. I wouldn't either, I suck with kids. I can't believe I didn't think about all of it before I agreed to date you. I can't believe I let myself love you without considering what you would have to give up and what will happen to you. I apologize for not being considerate. Feel free to go ahead and leave Booth. I promise I won't blame you. I know it is for the best."

_'I can't believe she thinks I care whether I lose my job or what Rebecca thinks. She may be Parker's mother but she has no say about my love life. As for Parker, I can't believe she cares enough to consider him. I certainly don't deserve a woman like her.'_

"Look Bones, I am not leaving you. It's not happening. I finally have a chance to date you and I am not letting it go. I am so happy that you care enough to consider Parkers reaction and how he will feel. I could care less about my job being at stake as long as I have you. As for Rebecca, she has no say over my love life, none what so ever so don't even worry about her. Parker is my son and I can say who he will or won't be around when I watch him."

"Booth I love you so very much. I know you want marriage and I don't want that. At least I don't think so. You want marriage and a family. I can't keep you from that. You need someone who wants to get married and start a family."

_'That right there is what I didn't want to hear. Her saying that was what I only wanted. It's so not true.'_

"Temperance, listen to me, and listen to me good. I don't have to have marriage. If I have you then that's all I need. I don't care about marriage or having kids with you. I'm not going to lie and say I don't want either with you because I would be struck dead by lighting with that kind of lie. You are all I want. I want all of you. I know that is a bit much but its true and I'm not hiding it any more. Do you understand?" Temperance was now crying like a little girl. She couldn't believe this man would give up everything he wanted for her. He was truly perfect. After thirty minutes of Booth begging and trying to reassure Bones he wasn't leaving, she finally agreed to keep the relationship.

"Booth, we need to tell Cullen now. Sooner rather than later would be great, so that we can get the worse over with. Then, of course, Cam would be next. Then we can make it official. I have some ideas," Bones said with a slight smirk on her face.

"Alright, I agree. I am so happy you are going to give me a shot. I can't believe this. I must be dreaming, don't pinch me," came Booth's response.

"Umm, Booth, how do we leave this office? I mean the second we walk out this door Angela will know we are a couple."

_'She's right Angela will know. She is like a psychic.'_ "I'll go and then you can follow behind me after a few seconds. Try to make it look natural. Then, once out the double doors, we act like a couple in love." Booth wiggles his eyebrows.

_'Huh? How do we act like one and not act like one? Why wouldn't we act like one?'_ "Umm, Booth what do you mean? Aren't we a couple now? What would be different?" Look at her! She is so gorgeous with that confused look on her face. She has no idea that look is one of Booth's favorites.

"Well, once outside I can kiss you and hold your hand," responded giddy Booth. Brennan looked down feeling stupid for asking a lame question.

"Right, okay. Go, I'll be right behind you."

Meanwhile, Angela and Hodgins were up on the platform having a discussion about the duo. Angela of course saying that the two would be in a relationship by the time they walked out of the office.

Hodgins saying, "No way, Dr. B is too professional. She would deny having feelings for the "G" man. We all know she does, but I mean come on. She always denies it." Angela had to agree with that.

"Look Hodgins, they both deny their feelings and say that they are 'just partners'. We all know that's a load of crap. We aren't stupid. They just like to dance around each other. They have been doing that for over four years now. At least we have two things to look forward to when they finally hook up. One, we get a lot of money. Secondly, they finally stop dancing around and get together, have amazing intercourse, and finally a wedding! You know they will have amazing looking kids," was Angela's long winded response.

"You know Ange, I think we need to help them out if they come out still not in a relationship," replied a determined Hodgins.

"I'm starting to worry Hodgins, they have been in her office for over an hour. I hope they are okay. I just hope she hasn't killed him for saying he loves her. Though, I think if she killed him she would have already came out. Hmm, maybe they are making out. I should probably go check on them." Just as Angela finished her sentence the office door flew open. Booth walked out looking just like he always does. Nothing appeared to be different in his appearance. If anything, he looked a little down.

Five minutes later, outside the Jeffersonian, Booth and Bones stood making out passionately. "Alright, when we get to the Hoover Building we will walk in, knock on his door and pray to God he doesn't separate us. Sound like a good enough plan to you," Booth asked.

"Of course it does. I would hate for him to try to split us up. I may be arrested if he even tries. No one knows what I'll do." They made their way to the black SUV and Booth, being the gentleman he is, helped her into the passenger seat without protest. They drove to the Hoover building in a comfortable silence for Bones but an unnerving one for Booth. He was afraid she was thinking about the new change and would realize that she deserved better and would break it off. Twenty minutes later they were parking the SUV. Brennan continued to sit there.


	2. Hoover Building

I don't own Bones.

Hoover Building and Parking lot

Booth sighed and went to speak but before he could say something Brennan asked, "Well, are you going to open the door for me or continue to sit there?"

"Oh, right got ya." Booth hopped out the truck and ran to open the door for her. "I'm sorry! I just thought you were having second thoughts because you were so quiet. I'm so stupid. I'm sorry. I'm making all kinds of mistakes." Brennan looked at this man in front of her that she cared a great deal for. He really beats himself up way too much.

"Booth look, don't worry. You aren't stupid. You may not be as smart as me but you are not stupid. You did nothing wrong. I was just thinking about how excited I am. I can't believe you picked me. I was trying to be a girl. You know, like Angela says I should do. I'm not that good at it I know. I'm trying though. It's hard for me. I hate needing people and you are the first man I have ever needed. I figured out why no other relationship worked while sitting in the car. I compared every guy to you. No man is ever going to measure up to you. I didn't want to even consider that fact a while back."

Booth just stood there in awe. He didn't know how to respond to that. He couldn't understand why she measured men she dated to him. Why him? Was he missing something? There was no way to express what Booth and Bones were feeling at that moment. So many emotions were being felt by both, happiness, passion, excitement, and most of all, love. Neither knew how to express it to the other. Neither of them knowing that upstairs in the Hoover Building Deputy Director Cullen was sitting at his desk speaking with Angela Montenegro and Jack Hodgins about how much money they all owed each other.

After sitting outside for about thirty minutes sharing one of those moments they frequently have, they headed inside of the Hoover Building to have a wonderful chat with Deputy Director Cullen. They reached his office and stood outside the door with shaking hands and hearts pounding.

Before Booth could even knock Cullen yelled, "Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan get your butts in here before I die of old age." They both look at each other before walking into the office.

"Hello sir." Booth and Bones said in unison to the Deputy Director who was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"How is my favorite crime fighting duo today? I was just about to call you Booth. I was wondering when you would show up at my door to finally give me the news. I have some for you both as well. Would you guys like to go first or me, hmm?" Booth and Bones both gulped.

_'Uh oh, he knows. Angela. Great! I just knew she would call.'_ They both thought in unison.

"Sir, you may go first. We aren't in trouble are we," asked both partners.

Cullen sat there looking at the two. 'Do they honestly think they are in trouble? I mean, why would they be? Jeez, I need to teach my boy Seeley here that he needs to man up a little. He looks like a scared little girl.'

"What? You two certainly are not in any trouble. You two just earned me $175. I certainly do not plan to split you up either. So, don't even worry about that. Technically, I can't because Dr. Brennan here doesn't work for the FBI. Next, I would have to be a crazy fool to split up my favorite crime fighting duo. In addition, you two have the highest crime solving rate in history. So, here is the real question for you two, 'What finally made you two get together, hmm?' Shall I take a gander? I mean it has taken you guys forever. I thought we had at least another, say two months. By then if you two hadn't, we all had a plan to make it happen and believe me, you two would have been together before you were allowed back. Haha!! I am just so excited. By the way Dr. Saroyan already knows about you two so no one needs to inform her. She won $100. She was all for it. I think I could hear her dancing in the lab and singing in the back ground when Ms. Montenegro and Dr. Hodgins called to give me the good news! I just want to say congrats you two!"

Booth and Brennan sat with their mouths hanging open. Trying to grasp what had just been said. Brennan finally found the ability to speak again.

"Did you just say that you won money on the fact we got together? Who in the world started this bet? WHO?!? I want to know now. This is personal information and I do not appreciate you all thinking that it is some kind of game. As far as you all making us a couple if we hadn't done it on our on, what makes you think you have any right to force us into a relationship? What if we truly didn't have feelings for each other? You would have felt like idiots. You know that right? Booth what do you think?"

Booth looked at his boss then at his girlfriend. _'I love the sound of that, my girlfriend!' _"Well, all I can say is, sir thanks for the congrats, but who started the bet? Temperance is right. This is personal. If I wasn't a better man then I would shoot every one of those squints. No joking there. I am just going to say thanks for all you have done and for letting us stay together before I or Temperance says something we regret and get in trouble. Thanks again sir."

Bones and Booth walked out of the Hoover Building thirty minutes after walking in. Except now they weren't nervous. They were completely, 100% in awe. They never expected the Deputy Director to be so, so, calm and collected. That just wasn't what they had expected. Nor did they expect Cam to understand and not only that but have been so happy. They were now free for the rest of the day. Temperance had some ideas on just how to fill in the rest of the day.

"Booth, I have a question for you. Please, just hear me out first." _'Oh, boy what is she thinking? You never can tell and can never be too cautious when it comes to her.'_

"All right Bones, what's up? I am all ears," Booth said.

"Booth, you can't possibly be all ears. I'm just going to explain that later and move on to more important things. If I asked you to marry me right now would you?" _'Did she just? I must have miss heard her. She couldn't have just asked me what I think she asked me. There is no way.'_

"Umm, did you just, I mean. Okay, let me start over. Did you just ask me if I would marry you?"

_'Awe, he thinks he is dreaming. Hmm, what is the best way to verify what I said? I know exactly what to do. Channel my inner Angela!!' _Brennan grabbed Booth's face and kissed him with all the passion she could muster and all the love she had in her. After pulling away for air she leaned in and whispered huskily into his ear, "Is that good enough proof?"

_'WOW! That was amazing! I hope she always kisses me like that. I would defiantly marry her. I don't want to rush this though. How do I tell her this without sounding like I am rejecting her?'_

"Bones, I…I…okay let me say it this way. I would love to marry you, but I want to take this kind of slow. I want to enjoy this. I am not rejecting you believe me. I would absolutely marry you in a heartbeat but I think it would be best to take it slow. Is that okay with you? I'll do as you wish."

Brennan stood there staring at him. She couldn't look him in the eyes while he answered so she stuck to looking at the tall Hoover Building in the background, the wild flowers out front, the blue cloudless sky, and trees with red and yellow leaves. She wasn't even aware that it was fall.

_'What did he just say? I should have been more focused. Oh, he said no. Wait, no he didn't. He gave me a choice. He would rather wait a little, so he could enjoy the relationship.'_ "Look, Booth, I can wait if that is what you want. I wasn't proposing, I was just asking if you would marry me. I want to marry you. Not right now. No, it's too soon. I want to at least date you for a few months at the least. What do you say? Hmm, three months and we consider the idea of marriage again?"

Booth looked at this stunning woman in front of him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He never expected this woman to want marriage. Then again, she never believed in loved so he couldn't exactly say that he wasn't already surprised. Booth took a second to look at her face and tried to read it before answering her, but she looked content. He responded, "Bones, I have wanted marriage with you for a long time now. I won't mention it, but you can bet I will think about it."

The two made their way to a bench outside of the building to sit and just enjoy the beautiful day. Not having to worry about there being any uncomfortable silences. They spent about an hour holding hands and enjoying the warmth before one of them spoke. Booth was the first to ask the one question that was on both of their minds.

"So…what are we going to do about sex? I mean, I'm not a saint and I would love to make love to you but, if we are going to do the marriage thing sooner than most people I want to try to wait. What about you?"

_'Is he serious? He wants to wait? That is one thing I want to learn now, how to make love. I guess he has a point though. I can try it. I may have to cave though. I wonder if he would be willing.'_ "Booth, I don't know if I can wait that long. Do you know how long it has been since I had intercourse? I haven't in what a year? I mean, I can try to go through with this. I promise you I won't look for someone else. I'm with you and that's who I want to be with. I want to learn how to make love. I only want you. I'll just have to stick with my dreams until then," Brennan said with a smirk on her face and sparkles in her eyes.

_'Wow! I can't believe she just said she dreams about me in that manner. Hmm, I hope I can hold out until them. That is if she doesn't kill me first. Whew! I can just imagine her now, in her tight night clothes, her hair thrown in a messy ponytail, her face finally make-up free looking gorgeous, and oh the thought of those legs being free for me to see. I can't wait for it. I just may die and go to heaven the first night we share a bed in a non-sexual way. I think I can do it.'_ "Alright, Bones, I think you may kill me before we get there. I don't know how long I will last to be honest with you. Let's just try to not tempt each other. Will you please stay clothed fully? When around me that is, oh and all other men," Booth said looking at her with a serious face.

_'I told him once already that I wasn't going to have intercourse with another man. I guess he's scared I will.'_ Brennan gave a faint smile before speaking. "Look, Booth, I promise to try my hardest to not kill you. You have nothing to fear with me being with another man. I only want you, my FBI standard issue body armor!"


	3. SUV and Brennan's Apartment

I don't own Bones.

SUV and Brennan's Apartment

The two crime fighters finally made their way to the Brennan's apparent 2 hours later. When they pulled up Booth parked beside Bones and looked to her before cutting the car off. He wasn't ready to brace her place with this new relationship. Worried of what may happen once they made it inside. He wasn't sure he could handle it. The top she had on was low cut and once they got inside, they would no longer be in the visible eye. He wasn't expecting what would come next. Then again neither did his Bones.

Inside the apartment complex standing against Temperance's door, was none other than Sully. Back from his long cruise, just shy of two years, Sully was hoping he could now get back together and possibly convince Temperance of marrying him. Now, he knew that even though Booth and Tempe had claimed they had no feelings for one another, he wasn't stupid or naïve, though he knew Booth well enough to know that he wouldn't ever man up and ask Tempe out. So, all he had to do was just pray that Tempe didn't make a move and ask Booth out. Even though he highly doubted that she would.

Booth and Bones made their way inside and to the stairs when Bones suddenly stopped. She looked and Booth and gave him an unsettling look. She had this feeling she couldn't explain deep in the bottom of her stomach that just said something wasn't right. Before Booth could even speak she spoke.

"Umm, Booth I know I don't believe in gut feelings but right now I think there is something wrong. I have this feeling in the bottom of my stomach that says, 'don't go up there.' I don't know why, but I just feel like there is something up there that isn't right." Booth knew that look, the look of pure nervousness. She rarely had that look and he knew when she did that she was probably right.

"Oh, Ms. Brennan, you have a guest up at you apartment. He said he was your boyfriend. I think he said his name was Mully...Tully, I'm not sure something like that. I told him you weren't in but he said you get home around this time and would wait at your door. Hope I didn't do anything wrong. I truly enjoy you staying here."

Pure shock was present on hers and Booth's faces.

"Do you mean Sully?" The guy at the desk thought for a second and then said, "Yeah, that's it. He was dressed kind of strange for it to be fall." Booth and Bones shared a look before deciding it was best to leave before a fight happened in the apartment complex.

"Look, if he comes back down and asked if I still stay here you can say I called and told you I was moving out and wouldn't be back until next week to get my stuff. Thanks Ted."

Brennan pulled Booth outside and started to head to his car when he stopped her. "Bones, where are you going to stay until next week? I refuse to let you stay in a hotel. You shouldn't be staying in a hotel. Also, why don't you want to face Sully? Don't you want to tell him we are together?"

_'What? He thinks I don't want to tell him? Why would he think that? As for where I will stay, obviously I was implying his place.'_

"Umm, Booth I was hoping to stay with you. I do want to tell him. I want to tell the whole world. That would be why I want to marry you. I just know he is going to ask me to continue a relationship with him and I can't, I won't, I don't want him. I'll just come get everything and pack it up. As to where I will be moving, I guess I need to ask you what you have in mind. We are going to need a house. Your apartment isn't big enough and I need a change, so what do you say Seeley?"

_'OMG! She wants to move in together. She really is trying to kill me!'_ "Would you like to move in together? I would love too! Are you ready for that kind of change? I guess you are if you asked me to move in with you. I can't wait! So when do you..."

He was cut off mid sentence when Bones' lips crashed onto his. She now understood why he used this method to shut her up. It works wonders and it's a good excuse to just kiss him.

They never noticed that they were making their way toward the SUV all on their own. They reached the SUV when Booth stopped the kiss and said, "I think we should stop before we do something regret. We aren't even inside." When they were climbing into the SUV, Bones' phone started to ring. She knew exactly who it was, Sully. She looked at it before hitting ignore and turning her phone off. Within 2 minutes Booth's phone was ringing.

"UGH! What is his deal? I so don't want to talk to him. First me and then he has the nerve to call you. He knows I'm with you Booth. It's Friday night, around eight o'clock, when we normally are at the diner unless you or I have a date. Maybe, we can let him know now. Let me answer," Bones said with a puppy dog look on her face.

_'Where did she learn that? It's hard enough for me to say no, and with that look how could I ever say no again.'_ "Fine, but be pleasant and please don't imply anything."

"Booth, if he thinks we are satisfying our biological urges then he will realize I have moved on. Do you want him to think he has a chance with as you so put it 'your girl'?" Before Booth had a chance to speak she had already answered his phone.

"Hello, this is Dr. Brennan speaking."

"Temperance? What are you doing answering Booth's phone? Why didn't you even answer yours? Why are you still with Booth?"

"You know it's hard to answer you when you won't shut your mouth. I will answer your questions in order. Yes, this is Temperance, I am with Booth and he is a little...busy right this second, I'm not sure where I threw it, and lastly where else would I be? I am with Booth now, in more ways than one at this moment. Now, I hate to end this conversation but it's my turn and I can't participate and give a 110% if I am on the phone. Talk to you later, goodnight Sully," and with that Temperance hung up the phone and turned it off.

"I took care of it. I don't think he is going to call back. I think he got the point don't you? I hope he did anyway. I'm not good at acting, but I think I was rather convincing."

Booth was stunned silent. He couldn't believe she had just lied to Sully about him and her being together in a sexual way._ 'She didn't exactly come out and say it, but Sully was a smart man. She really is serious about us. I'm so thrilled! I never would have thought in my wildest dreams, that I would be calling Bones my girlfriend.'_

"You know what Bones, I can't complain. You took care of it your way, and I have to say, I loved it! It kind of turned me on a little that you're so straight forward. I mean, you are always like that, and I love you for that, but it still blew me away." They shared a smile, and continued on their way to Booth's place.


	4. Booth's Apartment

I don't own Bones.

Booth's Place

They pulled up, parked, and turned off the car before turning to face each other. Neither really sure why they were doing this. They sat staring at each other for a few minutes before one decided to speak.

"Bones, Temperance, I'm thrilled you want to move in together. Are you ready to go inside? It's going to be warm; I turned the heat on this morning before I left. I can grab you some clothes to change into so you can get comfy. Then, we can get a beer, grab a good movie or watch TV, your choice, and lastly if it is needed we grab a blanket. Of course, once we get tired we can go to bed. How does that sound to you?"

Bones sat there with a smile on her face. She was so glad she finally let herself be happy and cross that line he created. Bones lifted a hand to his face and gently laid it on his right check. She could feel the slight stubble that had started to form.

Finally she responded, "Booth that sounds great. Your clothes with be a bit big but I think I can manage. All I really need is a shirt. I say let's do a movie. I could defiantly use some relaxation. So, let's go inside so I can get 'comfy' as you put it."

"Here ya go Bones, put those on," Booth said as he tossed her a pair of grey sweat pants. Bones looked at the pants before looking at Booth puzzled.

"Umm, Booth these are new and my size. Why do you have a pair in my size? How do you even know my size? You can't fit in them and Parker certainly can't, so why are they here?"

'_Hmm, I wonder how I am supposed to say that I bought them for her. Well, I bought them for anytime she is ever here and needs some clothes.' _Booth looks at her sheepishly before replying.

"I bought them for you. I figured I could buy you a pair or two in case you are ever here and need clothes. I didn't buy them for any other reason honest! No one has ever worn them and I have never bought clothes for anyone else. Okay, beside Parks and once for Rebecca, but that was a long time ago. I got you black and grey."

He looked at her and saw a slight blush present on her face. He couldn't believe he had made her blush. She looked away before saying, "Booth, thanks for the sweats. I like them. I appreciate the thought. No one has ever bought me clothes, besides my parents."

Twenty minutes later the two were sitting snuggled together underneath a blanket watching "Love Story." Even though Booth was more focused on the woman lying in his arms, he knew what was going in the movie. Never had he felt more content. And never had he pegged Bones for one to cuddle. She doesn't like to be touched, but yet she will cuddle with someone.

'_I wonder if she is ticklish. I guess I can find out later.' _The movie lasted for almost two hours. Booth hadn't even realized that Bones had fallen asleep. He turned off the TV and DVD player, and then picked Bones up to take her to bed. He pulled his covers back and laid her down gently. Before pulling the covers back over her. Before he could get to the other side, she grabbed his hand and said, "Don't leave me." He couldn't believe she thought he was going to leave her.

"Bones shh, I'm not going anywhere. I was just going to lie down on my side of the bed. I promise I'm not leaving." He crawled into bed and before he could wrap his arms around her he found her already pressed against him trying to get as close as she could get. Within 3 minutes they were both sleeping peacefully.

At 8 o'clock Booth woke to find himself alone in his bed. The first thing to come to mind was that she had run. He couldn't believe she ran. They hadn't even been together for more than a day. Was he really that bad? Before he could think any further the smell of pancakes and coffee reached his nose. He felt so stupid for thinking she would have run when she had clearly said she was all in. They spent the early morning eating in a peaceful silence. Booth showered and then told Bones it was her turn when he realized she didn't have any clothes there. She looked at him before she decided on what to do about their dilemma. She turned around grabbed her cell phone out and turned it on. The second her phone came on it beeped ten times letting her know she had messages, four texts and six voice mail. All six voice mails were from none other than Sully. All the text messages where from Angela, wanting to know where she was. She dialed Angela's number and waited to hear her friend answer.

"Bren, where have you been? How are you? Are you with Booth? Did you guys finally get together," Angela asked in a suggestive tone.

"Ange, I am fine. I have been with Booth. I am still with Booth which is kind of what I am calling you about. I have a slight problem. No, we haven't in the way that you want. That isn't going to happen for a while. Will you please do me a favor?"

"Well, as long as you two are finally together and I don't have to watch you dance around each other anymore I will do whatever you need. I only have one question for you. Do you know that Sully is back? He came here looking for you. Now, I didn't tell him anything. I can't believe he is back. I bet he wants to get back together with you. Now, what was it you needed me to do?"

"Yes, I know he is back. I already spoke with him. I need you to go to my apartment and use the spare to get in and grab me some clothes. I'll meet you at the lab to get them. See you there, bye Ange."

Brennan hung up the phone before she could ask more. She knew that the second Angela was standing in front of her she would ask all kinds of questions. She just hoped that with Booth standing there Angela wouldn't ask certain questions. She showered, dressed in the other sweat pants that Booth had bought her, and left with Booth to go to the Jeffersonian.

'_Of all places to meet she picked the Jeffersonian. I don't even have a clue why she picked it. Maybe she left something there and needs it. Maybe she didn't want to Angela to come to my place so she wouldn't go snooping around. I appreciate that fact, but I still wonder why the Jeffersonian.'_

"Hey Bones, why did you want to meet Angela at the Jeffersonian?"

"I didn't want her at your place and I didn't think you did either. Also, Sully left something at the Jeffersonian for me. He taped it to the door supposedly. I left my favorite jacket there as well so I need to get it. I wanted you to be there when I saw what Sully left. I'm sure you would be the only one that can console me if it's something stressful or about a relationship with him again."

He had to give it to her, she was being completely honest. _'I don't think I was expecting her to be honest about the real reason. I so have to refrain from wanting to smack the crap out of Sully right now. He already had her once and gave it by leaving her to go sail away. Why in your right mind would you give up someone like her? She is amazing.'_ Never would he give her up. Not willingly of course. This is one of those things that you appreciate more than anything. One where it's all you wanted and now God has given it to you. Better be thankful and not a complete jerk or as she puts it an 'alpha male.'

Author Notes: I appreciate all the adds! Comment are welcome. Any suggestion you have are helpful and I will willingly take them! Also, let me know if you all want a sequel. I have one slightly started.


	5. Jeffersonian

I don't own Bones. :(

Jeffersonian

Twenty minutes later they are pulling up to the Jeffersonian. Bones stopped him before he could get out the SUV. "Booth, I want you to know, no matter what he left me it's not going to change us. I am with you from now on, until you don't want me of course. I'm still debating whether I even want to read what he wrote. I may just give it to you. Just promise me you won't leave me no matter what it says. Can you do that for me? I want to know I have nothing to fear besides what he has left for me."

'She thinks I would leave her? Wow! I wouldn't, I couldn't!' "Look Bones, I'm not going anywhere. I will be right there beside you, helping anyway I can. No need to worry about that. I believe you when you say you won't change your mind about us. I just want you to know that if you do that's fine. I may be hurt but I would rather you be happy than for me to be and you not. I just want you to know that. Now let's get inside before Angela starts to wonder where and why we aren't here and then comes outside to look for us."

Before the two can even get in the door Angela is there saying, "I was starting to worry about you two. Did you guys get a little carried away?!" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "I would like to think you could hold out for say an hour. Anyways, what are you wearing? Why are you wearing those and where did you get them?"

Bones rolls her eyes thinking, 'I knew this was going to happen.' "No Ange, we did not get carried away as you put it. Obviously we can wait an hour if we went all day yesterday and all night with no problems. We are adults there is no need to think we can't control ourselves. I am wearing sweats and a tank, are you having eye problems? Maybe you should get them checked. I am wearing them because I had no other clothes, which should be obvious since I called you and asked you to bring me clothes. As to where I got them, they are from Booth. I was at his place so it only makes sense that they would have come from him. Now, I need the clothes please and to get a jacket from the office. So, let's please move on."

Booth is standing there trying to not smirk. There she goes, already off to a killer start. See, I had her all calm this morning, no scientific mumbo jumbo or somewhat harsh statements. Angela says something and it starts her off. Maybe it has something to do with being here in the place, knowing what she will find on her door. Not one of them knew Sully was still there waiting on her. He just couldn't leave the note for her. Booth came around the corner to go through the door first and spotted the not wanted ex-FBI agent. He stopped dead in his tracks once Sully spun around and saw him. His stopping caused Bones to crash right into the back of him.

"Booth what the h..." she didn't get to finish her statement because she spotted 'him'.

No one spoke for what seemed to Angela as hours. She didn't know what to say or do. She wanted to yell at Sully and tell him to get his sorry rear end out of the building but not after finding out how he got in and why he hadn't been stopped. She didn't have to wait long. Booth, always the alpha male, jumped to the questions and not the "How are ya man?" ones either.

"Sully what are you doing here and how did you get in? Did you not understand what she told you last night? I hope you plan on talking to her in front of me because I am not leaving her side unless she tells me she doesn't want me there and the will be fine," Booth said while staring down the man he couldn't stand. Sully wasn't sure what to say or how to respond. He didn't think he would be there with her. He should have figured. Even when he was dating Temperance, Booth always seemed to be there.

"Booth, I don't care what you have got to say. This has nothing to do with you, but good job moving in once I left. I am here to speak with Tempe without you and the guard let me in because he knows I am dating her."

"You 'were' not 'are' Sully," came Bones interruption. "The second you got on that boat you left me. The second you asked me to sail away you left me. There is no going back. If you have something to say to me you can say it right here in front of Booth. I am with him now. Actually we are getting engaged so you might as well leave. I have nothing more to say to you. Also, Booth didn't 'move in' as you put it the second you left. He was a gentleman and waited until he thought the time was right to finally tell me his feelings. His feelings have been there for a long time, longer than you have known me. I am about tired of men thinking I am a possession. The first man to treat me like I was more than something to claim was Booth. He doesn't make me feel like I'm just some piece of meat. He treats me with respect and doesn't think he can just push me around. He also would never ask me to leave what I love. He has never, not once pushed me more than he thought I could handle. He doesn't push and push on what I don't want to tell. Now, I am not saying he hasn't ever over stepped his boundaries once or twice but he did it and then didn't deny it once I asked. Now, get the h*** out of my life Sully, before I leave Booth to have his ways with you." She turned and stalked off to her office not even giving Sully a second glance as she passed him.

All Angela could do was stand there with her mouth hanging wide open. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. She couldn't even think straight. Before she could even register that Temperance had walked off, Booth turned around looked at her and whispered "Ange, get rid of him. I can't, I'll get in too much trouble. I have to go get her. I promised I would always be by her side. Just don't let him near that office or near my SUV." Before she could even respond he was gone.

Sully turned and watched Booth jog after Bones. He turned back and looked at a stunned Angela. He spoke for the first time since Brennan had ranted.

"Look, Angela, I don't know what you know but I just wanted to talk to her. I did want to try and get back with her. I didn't think she would be so harsh. I also never expected Booth to make a move. He always said he didn't have feelings for her. I know, a stranger could tell they had feelings for each other but I just hoped we were all wrong. I will leave but not before you know that I left because I had to. I couldn't take any more of this. I asked her to come; I didn't want to leave her. I still love her and always will. Don't bother even making sure I leave, I will leave and be gone for good. Goodbye Angela. Please let her know I said bye. Also, one more thing that I never meant to hurt her." Angela stopped him to give him one last thing.

"Look, Sully, I don't know everything. She doesn't talk to me that much. She talks to Booth; she has since that FB eye candy got into that heart of hers. There is one thing that I can say, you might not have meant to but you did. The second you asked her to leave him and the rest of us was the second you told her you didn't love her. No, I'm not telling her anything for you. I don't even get much info from her now and I am not going to tell her something that is from you who she wants nothing to deal with. Have a nice life Sully."

**Author's Note:** For those of you who like Sully, I am very sorry but I can't stand the man. HAHA!


	6. Brennan's Office

I don't own Bones.

**Brennan's Office**

Booth came to her office door and stopped at the scene in from of him. There she sat on the floor, crying. She was hugging her legs close to herself and had none other than jasper in her hand close to her face. It appeared to him she was talking to the pig. He couldn't help but give a small smile at the scene. He slowly walked in, watching her carefully. He saw her turn her face slightly away from him. It hurt him to see her turn her face away knowing that they were together and she was still trying to hide. He moved to sit down beside her and put is arm around her. She didn't move away like he thought she might. Instead she moved in close to him and apologized. He was baffled she was saying sorry to him. Why was she sorry? She had done nothing wrong.

"Bones, hey, why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong. I am not mad at you and I could never be because you said and did exactly what you thought was right. If I had anything to add it would be you should have given him a nice kick to the boys. That would have made it better." He gave her his signature charm smile and of course she couldn't help but laugh a little and give a shy smile.

"Booth, that's mean! Though I have to say it would have been rather funny. I don't know I just feel bad that you have to deal with this. You shouldn't have to deal with him. The relationship I had with him had nothing to do with you and he should have never dragged you into it. I'm sorry I lied too."

At that he was puzzled. He wasn't sure what she lied about. Maybe he had missed something, but he was pretty sure he hadn't. "Bones look at me. What did you lie about? I don't recall you ever lying to him and I am pretty certain I would have noticed that you lied to me. You aren't that good at lying when it comes to me. So, what is it?" He sat there watching her. She looked like a sad terrified little girl. He didn't know whether to hold her tighter or move away and look at her like most men would. Before he could decide on which she turned back to him with fresh tears running down her cheeks.

Softly she replied, "I said we were engaged Booth. Well, that we were getting engaged really soon. That was a lie. You know it and I do too. You aren't going to ever get there. I will drive you away like I did him. I have come to realize that's what I do. Don't you see that? You are a great guy if you can't tell that's what I think about you. I mean I just told Sully what I think about you and the kind of guy I see you as. I am not worthy of it." By the end of this Booth was so shocked and scared that she was trying to end the relationship he almost freaked.

'Stay calm, stay calm, don't panic she is just a little freaked right now. Just stay calm and calm her down. You can't calm her if you aren't calm.' He let out a steady breath before he pulled away just enough to see her face. "Look Bones, I am not going anywhere. Ever! You would have to kill me to get me to leave. I just couldn't do it. I don't care about what Sully did. He's just a jerk that let an amazing girl go and now regrets it. Yes, I know you aren't a possession and he can't just let you go you could have left him. I am well aware of that. I would never in a million years let you go without a fight. You didn't lie about the engagement either. Think about what we agreed on. We both said we would get married in a few months. That doesn't mean I can't propose to you tomorrow or next week even. So there's no need to apologize. What do you say; you, me, and even Jasper can go to the diner get some food and then go to our temporary home?"

She set there staring at him for a minute or two debating on whether she wanted Thai food or stuff from the Diner. "How about we get Thai food, go to your place eat and watch another movie. I say this time we watch an action packed movie. I heard there are some great ones. I have just the right one, you may have it. If you don't, its ok we can do another movie. I say this sounds better because then we can sit inside and as you like to call it, cuddle!" 'Now I know he can't deny that. I seem to be able to get what I want when I give him that face he calls the puppy dog pout, which of course I threw out there to get my way. I know he won't argue though, he would never pass up cuddling with me. Also, to be inside where he could be in private just, makes it better.'

He could never deny her anything and now that she has that look he really can't. That is the second time she has used that on him, though he knew that he wouldn't have turned her down anyways even without that look. Cuddling with her was the best thing. He would never turn down time to spend with her. That would never happen in a million years. She is just too much to turn away. He would never understand how Sully didn't want her all the time for the rest of his life. She is the most amazing person he has ever known. If someone had told him when they first met that he would be dating her and planning on getting married he would have laughed and while he was laughing and the guy laughed with him he would pull his gun and possibly unload all nine into him. He never in a million years thought he would fall in love with a girl like her.

"You know what Bones, you are right. It would be much better to get Thai and go back home. Let's go get our food and get ready to have a great evening. What movie was it that you want to watch?" 'God I hope it's something good. I mean there are some action movies that are horrible.'

"I believe they are called "The Bourne Trilogy". If I am to understand you have to watch the first one to understand what is going on. I want to eventually watch them all. Do you mind? If you don't want to watch it that's fine, I just thought it would be a good movie."

Booth wasn't sure whether to scream or pout. The one action packed movie she wanted to watch pretty much had to deal with shooting people. "Sure Bones that will be just fine. I own all three."

**Author's Note**: Alright, I got one person wanting a sequel. I have started it for sure now. Only thing you guys who are reading will get to know is there is going to be some pretty close calls for these two.


	7. Booth's ApartmentBones Temporary Home

I don't own Bones.

Booth's Apartment (Bones' home)

They made it home, ate their food and enjoyed watching one of the movies, with neither one of them saying much. When the movie was finally over Booth mentioned going to bed and was met with silence. She had fallen asleep on him, again. He should have known that she would. He just sat there watching a movie he really hadn't wanted to watch. He slowly sat up, maneuvered himself to be able to get up and lifted her when she stirred.

"Booth, where are you going? What's wrong?" She was half asleep and hadn't even opened her eyes yet. He smiled and answered, "Nothing Bones. I was just about to take you to bed. I figured we would sleep much better there. Plus, you always fuss at me about sleeping on the couch. Now up you go." He lifted her before she could even get her eyes open and protest. Once she realized how warm and relaxing it was she closed her eyes and relaxed.

Booth laid her down on her side and covered her with the blankets before he went around and crawled in under the covers himself. Just like the night before she was up against him before he was completely situated. He would never complain. Nope this was the life for him. Once he can call her 'MINE' because they are married he will be a happy man. No, he is a happy man now. He will be convivial.

The next morning he didn't awake alone but to the most beautiful sight ever, Temperance Brennan's captivating blue eyes. The first thing he said was "Good morning beautiful!" He couldn't believe what happened next. The one and only Dr. Temperance Brennan blushed a wild orchid shade of pink. What a gorgeous sight. 'I made her blush by a simple statement and I wasn't told off by using an endearment. I hope to be able to always make her blush.' His heart swelled ten times the size it already was. He wasn't expecting what came next she leaned in, kissed him softly and then came back with, "I slept wonderfully. Thanks sweetie." She gave him a slight smirk before getting up to go pee. Before getting out of the bed she told him she would be back after using the restroom and for him to not go anywhere.

She returned just like she had said she would to find Booth sitting up in bed holding something in his hand. She stopped in her tracks and looked at him for a second. He was so focused on the object in his hand he hadn't heard her come out. She was watching the emotions that were displayed across his face. He looked pleased, happy, and at the same time nervous. She wasn't sure why and wanted to know if there was a way she could fix that.

"Booth, what are you thinking about," Bones asked as she slowly approached the bed. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what was in his hands or why he was looking like he was. She just knew that there was something wrong. She stopped just short of the bed once he turned to look at her. There was so much wonder in his eyes. The amount shown took her breath away. She couldn't believe what she saw. He looked back down at what was in his hands before realization kicked in and he hid what he had.

She was a little hurt that he wouldn't tell or show her what he had in his hands. Why won't he show me? I thought we were getting somewhere that we promised to tell each other everything and not to hide things. After all we are partners, in a multitude of ways. We have no secrets or so I thought. I must have miss understood. Maybe I should just ask. I don't want to mess this up. It means too much to me.

"Booth, I think I miss understood. What are the boundaries? I mean what are we supposed to share and not share? Apparently we don't share everything or you wouldn't have hid what you had. I'm not mad at you. I just want to make sure I don't mess this up by going to far." She had said it. Now all she had to do was wait to see what she got back.

'She thinks she will mess this up by being to open? Is she nuts?! All I want is for her to be open. How do I get her to understand without telling her what I have in my hand right now? It's not time for her to know. This is big news. I know I'm not ready to say it yet and I know if I'm not ready then she can't be ready.'

Booth sat there trying to think of the best way out of the situation. He hadn't expected to be caught like a deer in headlights. He sat there for another few seconds, maybe even minutes before he came up with the best possible answer. He wasn't sure how she would respond. He just prayed she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Bones, you won't mess this up by being open to me. I can promise that. I want you to be open with me. I'm always trying to get you to open up. I hid what I had because I'm not ready for you to know what it is yet. I'm not sure it's the right time. I don't ever want to hide something from you. Please don't think I would, because that would break my heart. Okay?"

Bones was just standing there looking off in space. She wasn't sure she could respond to that. She had already mistaken him hiding something because it wasn't the right time for not wanting to be open. This was hard for her. Normally she would just demand to know what it is, but hearing Booth say he wasn't ready that told her it was HUGE! How was she to respond to that?

Booth wasn't sure if she was going to run or just continue to stand there in a daze. She had that look on her face again. The one he wasn't able to read. This was the second time he has seen that face and the last time it wasn't exactly the greatest thing. Neither was sure what to do or say. Bones was thinking that she may want to fake ignorance for once and act as if she new that and just wanted to tease him. She knows she isn't good at faking but maybe this time would work. No, she knows it won't. Booth knows her to well.

Booth continued to sit looking at her. Please say something. Anything! Turn this into some Anthropological mumbo jumbo if you have to. He couldn't stand her standing there, quiet, staring into space. It was just too much. He had about lost all control and was going to say something when she finally spoke.

"Look Booth, I believe you. I didn't mean to question you. I...I didn't ...I was just I don't know. I'm new to a relationship like this, one that I want to have thrived and be long term. I say long term meaning a marriage, with kids, a big house, and even a dog in the back yard if that's what you want. I just want to make sure I don't run you off. I know you say I can't and I trust you. I just know that every time someone says they love me and want to be with me I always make them leave. Even when I don't try to, I do. So, I'm just...I'm sorry."

'She is sorry?! For what exactly is she sorry for? She hadn't done anything wrong at all. She is insane if she thinks she is getting rid of me. We have been partners for five years and if I have been in love with her for four and half of them, then I doubt she will ever get me to leave.'

Booth wipes his face with his hands. Normally a sign of frustration but at this point in time its because he had been an idiot thinking she wouldn't ask what he was holding, then with his half a** excuse he knew she would blame herself. He had to fix the situation. She already looked ready to cry and he couldn't take the tears.

Brennan stood there shifting from foot to foot. She could feel the tears pricking at her eyes. She couldn't cry. She wouldn't let herself cry in front of him over something silly. She knows she can let him see her weak. He never judges her, ever. She was willing the tears to not fall. If only she could walk out the room and he not think she was running.

"Bones, you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm certainly not upset with you. I'm glad you are asking me stuff. Trust me you can't get rid of me. I have loved you for four and half years. Believe me when I say if you were going to make me leave it certainly would have been a long time ago. I fell 'in love' with you okay? I don't just love you Temperance. I have tried to not love you because of our job but you can't change how your heart feels. I'm glad I didn't ignore it any longer. I'm happier than ever. I want you to never fear that I will leave you. I think I have made it clear that I don't plan to. I will never willing leave and you should know it by now. Now, what do you say about us getting dressed and spending the day together?"

She was shocked he wasn't upset with her for accusing him of hiding something from her. She would have been upset if someone accused her of that. Then again Booth was different. She defiantly wanted to spend the day with him. Maybe they could have a whole day of just being with each other. She was ready to show him she could be the best girlfriend he had ever had.

"Of course we can. I'll go get ready. I will even not ask what you have planned," was Bones' responses. She left with a smile on her face. She was now thrilled to be moving on from their little confusion and upsetting conversation.

They spent several hours just hanging out. They went to the diner for lunch. Walked for a good hour and half before deciding that they were going to sit in the park and relax for a bit. While Bones went to the bathroom Booth made reservations for dinner at a fancy restaurant. At some point before they made their way out of his apartment Booth had decided to propose to her tonight at dinner.

They spent another hour out just enjoying each others company when they headed back to the apartment to get ready for dinner. To Booth's surprise Temperance had kept to her word and never asked what he had planned. They where finally ready to leave and head to the restaurant at seven to make sure they were there by seven thirty. They made it to the restaurant with ten minutes to spare and where given a booth right away.

**Author's Note**: I am happy you guys are enjoying this story. Sorry it took a few days for an update. School is kicking my butt this semester. To answer the question I got about the close calls. No, I don't intend to have any bad guys. There may be some bumps in the road for out favorite couple.


	8. The Restaurant

I don't own Bones.

The Restaurant

Temperance could tell that Booth was nervous. She wasn't sure why but it was noticeable to her. An outsider might think he was cool, calm, and collected but really he was a ball of nervous. In return it made her nervous. She thought he may have some bad news.

Booth could tell Temperance was nervous. Once he saw her smile he knew she was just as nervous as he was. He figured she was only nervous because he was nervous. Even though he didn't look it on the outside she could read him like a book. They had gotten some delicious red wine. Looked at the menu and had decided what to get before the waiter asked if they were ready. They both got a salad to start off with.

Booth was trying to think of the best time to ask her. He knew she would say yes he just didn't know when it was the right time and it didn't matter how sure he was he was still going to have to wait for her to answer. Nothing is better than proposing again even though it's to someone completely different. Being rejected once was bad enough. He thought he may be sweating but he wasn't sure. He would know if he was, she would tell him.

They had finally gotten their meals and were debating on getting dessert when Booth said getting dessert would be great. He had finally figured out when to ask that nerve racking question. Right after dessert had gotten there seemed like the best time. She gave him a puzzling look. He gave her a slight smile. Now he was really nervous. If anything her flustered face was making him more nervous. She gave in to getting dessert and then decided to ask him what the problem was. She could tell he was getting more nervous by the minute.

"Booth, what's wrong? Why are you so nervous? It's just dinner and dessert, we do this all the time. I mean don't go to fancy places but we do get dinner and dessert almost every night. You haven't changed your mind right? I mean this isn't some 'take her to a fancy dinner, act like everything is fine and then drop the bomb' kind of dinner is it?" She was now more nervous than she had been before. The thought she just spoke hadn't crossed her mind until she started speaking. Waiting for him to respond felt like light years to her.

"What? NO! This is not an act Temperance. Nothing is wrong. I'm perfectly fine. You don't have anything to worry about. I would never pull stunt like you described. That's just wrong. Now, look our dessert is coming. Let's eat!" 'She can tell I just lied right through my teeth. She knows I'm nervous so she knows I'm hiding it.'

"Fine Booth, if you don't want to tell me then I guess you have a reason. Must be 'not the right time' type of thing again. You'll tell me when you feel its right. It's what I do. It's all good."

She gave him that smile she knew put him at ease. Though this time, it failed. She couldn't understand what had him so nervous. She wasn't going anywhere. Maybe this was just as new and big for him as it is for her. She just couldn't tell any more.

They got dessert and before it was completely over he had grabbed her hand. He was giving her that look she had grown to know and love. It spoke volumes to her. She knew he was about to say something big. It never failed. This is why he was nervous. The BIG news he had. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the ring. He left it out of the box so he wouldn't make a fool not being able to open it.

"Temperance, I love you very much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be able to call you my wife. To be able to tell people how amazing my wife is and how lucky I am that you picked me. I want to be able to say this is my family whether we have kids or not. So, with that being said, Dr. Temperance Brennan, will you marry me?"

'OMG he just asked me to marry him. That ring is gorgeous. I bet he thinks I am going to say no. I can't believe I'm going to do this.'

"Booth, I...I...of course I'll marry you! I don't know if you were nervous that I would say no but I will tell you again. I love you Seeley and I want nothing more but to be your wife and to have a child with you. This ring is amazing. I love the fact it's not a typical one as well."

Booth was ecstatic. He slid the ring onto her hand. He couldn't wipe that silly grin off his face. She had said yes and he couldn't believe it. Yes, he knew she would say it she had told him a few days ago but still it was unbelievable. He just couldn't get over how thrilled he was.

They finished their dessert and asked for the check. Of course, just like always, Bones tried to pay for the meal. Her attempt was futile. They made their way out and decided to take a walk. The second they stepped out the door the cool breeze attacked her bare shoulders and arms. She knew she shouldn't have worn the black strapless dress. Booth being the gentleman he was took his jacket off and put it on her not giving her a chance to refute the offer.

They took a long walk around D.C., neither of them saying much. Brennan was thinking about how lucky she had gotten. Booth was also thinking about how lucky he had gotten. He had finally gotten the woman of his dreams.

'I can't believe I got a man like Booth. He is exceptional. He is more than I could ask for. I am finally getting that fairy tale that I wanted when I was little. For years I thought it was just that, a fairy tale. Now I know it's not.'

'I can't believe I got a woman like Temperance. My Bones! She is more than I ever thought I deserved. I will get my white picket fence, wife, and a family. She even said I could have a dog! I am the luckiest man alive. I can't wait to have a child that looks like her. This fairy tale of mine is coming true.'

The couple wasn't paying too much attention to where they were going. They were so focused on their inner thoughts they hadn't realized they made their way to the Founding Fathers. They both looked at each other with knowing smiles on their faces. Neither were ready to break the peaceful silence they were in. The two sat down on the steps hand in hand and looked out upon the open space, both enjoying this new found relationship they were in.

**Author's Note**: Sorry it took so long for me to update. Even with having this story ready I have been so busy that I haven't been able to get on. I apologize for the wait. I hope to have the sequel started by Monday or Tuesday of this week coming up. Have a great Easter everyone.


End file.
